Living in the Past made her Future
by o-Roonil Wazlib-o
Summary: Severus Snape looked down at the photo before him for the onehundredth time that night, he ignored the babbling students and teachers that were talking about pointless things. i own nothing, Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling
1. Chapter 1

LIVING IN THE PAST MADE HER FUTURE

Severus Snape looked down at the photo before him for the one-hundredth time that night, he ignored the babbling students and teachers that were talking about pointless things, things that did not need talking about and things that were definitely not of his concern tonight.

Usually Severus Snape would not attend the opening feast, waist of time in his opinion, why would anyone want to make a big song and dance every time some ten-year-old kid entered the school?

Snape on many "important" occasions such as this, would usually make him self comfortable in his chambers, but this time, this time it was different, he was going to see her for the first time in years, even if she was a corny ten-year-old and not the beautiful, sensitive, caring, loving, beautiful witch he fell in love with, yes that is right – fell in love with, twenty five long years ago.

He picked his large coffee cup up in both hands and brought it to his lips, took a sip and still shaking, set it back down on the table along with the other many of cups of coffee he had consumed in the past hour.

"Severus, relax," he herd a wise, kind, caring and just a tad bit worried voice to the left of him speak.

"Easy for you to say," he grouched back looking into the twinkling eyes of Albus Dumbldore.

"Now, Severus don't be mad, I know this is your first feast since you were a student your self here at Hogwarts, the staff are all wondering what possessed you to come out of your," he cleared his throat, "cheery and delightful chambers to enjoy the new coming of students this fine year, but there is no need to be worried about it."

"You old bat," said Snape.

"Why thank you Severus, nice of you to comment, but my animagus form is that of a hawk not a bat, I will still give you points though, you guessed I had wings." His eyes, if possible, were twinkling more than when Severus had first met the man.

"Oh, forgive me," said Snape sarcastically, taring his eyes away from the headmasters ones.

Oh, how he wished he were staring into her warm, honey, brown eyes right this very moment.

Snape took another shaky sip from his coffee cup.

"Oh that is quite alright my friend," said Dumbldore betraying a slight smile.

"Anyway, you know perfectly well that is not why I am worried," Snape snapped  
"Yes I know," the twinkle in the headmaster's kind eyes was burning out fast, too fast. "But think of it like this; only seven more years until you will see her and Tristen together just the way they were when they left.

"Seven more years," Snape sighed. "You don't know how much I miss them."

"It must be hard having someone who is so important to you that you would to anything for them, snatched out of you life, only to be out back in eighteen years later," his voice was kind and sympathetic.

Albus Dumbldore shifted his eyes to look at the empty plate before him, "and no," he continued, "I'll admit, I don't know what it feels like to be in your situation, but I have lost loved ones, and, I know, it does rip out your heart, but you do realise that she had to go back to her own time, heck, she's probably married to you with six children, including Tristen, cant forget Tristen, delightful little thing he is."

Severus had to choke down a laugh at the headmaster's last comment about being married with six children.

"Do you remember what she told you all through out your relationship?" He asked Snape.

"That, Albus, was twenty five years ago," Snape said. "But I can still remember what she told me," he pursed for a moment before continuing, "to be as mean to her as I possibility could." He closed his eyes, took a breath and then opened them again. "She does not know how hard that is going to be for me, but I can hear her voice in my head, as clear as if she told me yesterday. I can still smell her strawberry scented hair, but most off all, I feel the touch of her soft hand on my face," said Snape staring of into space.

He took a swig of his coffee and drained the liquid in one go. Just as he set the empty cup down another one replaced it with more hot coffee.

If Severus Snape was not aloud to get drunk until later that night (which he intended to) in the mean time he would try to get himself drunk with coffee, which unfortunately was not making him drowsy but more alert on the things that were going on around him, stupid bloody coffee he thought as he picked up the new cup and took at sip of that one.

"Awww," said Dumbldore. "I never new you of all people were a poet." Snape could just tell that the man had his infamous twinkle in his infamous eyes with that infamous smile.

"Shut up you old fool – I'm not, this is what love does to you," he waited a seconded before talking again, "and it sucks."

Dumbldore chuckled, he was never insulted by this mans insults, he new him too well.

There was silence as none of them had much to say.

Snape took yet another shaky sip of his coffee.  
"You know," pipped up Albus as he turned to look at Severus, "if you drink too much of that, you will never sleep tonight," Severus knew that that dam twinkle was still in his eyes.

"Ever thought that was the plan?" said Snape looking back down at the photo, as he took another sip of the coffee.

"Now, why in the world of Fudge would you do that?" Albus asked.

"Guess," said Snape, not talking his eyes from the photo.

The headmaster's eyes moved from where he was looking at Snape's face, to where Snape himself was looking.

"That is a delightful picture, too bad its black and white... tell me again, why did you change your hair?" asked Dumbldore.

"She made me," said Snape, "said it looked better that way."

"She was right."

Severus was about to argue back when all of a sudden the large double doors opened, and when the giant of a man stepped through, the doors slowly shut again. Every one was silent and would not in there right mind make a sound.

Suddenly a bellow rang through out the hall.

"There all most ready," yelled Hagrid as he went walking between the tables up to where the headmaster was sitting.

Professor McGonagall just 'bout finished with 'em," and although he told Dumbldore to his face, the massage rang through out the hall.

Hagrid then moved to his seat at the far end of the table.

Snape was worried sick, he was shaking from head to foot and it was not because of how much coffee he had drunk, how can one little girl have so much of an effect on me? He asked himself.

Snape was about to retreat to his chambers when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

He looked at the culprit to find that it was Albus.

"It will be fine," he said.

"She will hate me, wont she?" Snape asked.

"Yes she will," said Albus "but she has already told you that."

The double doors opened once more and McGonagall came through followed by scared ten year olds.

There is no turning back now Snape told himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Granger, Hermione," he watched ever so carefully as a bushy haired, brown eyed witch walked timidly, not at all like the Hermione he knew, up to the rickety four legged stool and sat down.

He watched as McGonagall put the old, frail, patched and rugged hat on top of her brown locks, brown locks that were soon going to be tamed into beautiful soft curls, as he knew they would.

He knew long before the hat was placed on her head the she would be placed in Gryffindor, the bravest of all houses, the word brave lingered in his mind, brave, if he was to describe her in one word that would be it, sure, intelligent, nice, wonderful, bossy, annoying (sometimes) and sweet all came to mind, but brave, brave would top them all.

She was brave when she stood up for him, she was brave when he yelled at her, she was brave when she yelled at him…she was brave when they first made love, she was brave when she told him she wanted to have a child – his child no less and she was brave when she was having his child, he looked back at the memory…

"Severus," she took a sharp intake of breath as pain flooded through her lower body.

"You need to push miss," came the frantic voice of the medii care witch, "your baby is coming."

"Yes I am very well aware of that," Hermione snapped at her. "Don't you dare come aaarrrrrr." Severus realised that the last sentence was directed to him and not to the witch that was trying desperately to calm her down.

"Push miss, no talking, you need your energy."

"I know bloody well what to do, and don't you bloody tell me what I need,' came Hermione's response.

Hermione yelled at Severus again, she was determined to get her sentence out.

"Near me bloody well ever again,"

Severus said nothing; just let her take an even tighter grip on his numbing hand.

"Miss, push, just push," came the medii care witches pleading voice.

"I have been bloody well pushing for the past eight hours, I have no push left."

"But there is not long to go now miss, I can see the head," Severus noted that the medii care witch was so calm with Hermione yelling at her every two seconds. He had been out of the room three times to rid him self of his headache that had, moments ago started up again, he could no longer move from the room, because the beauty that was holding his hand, was holding a grip too tight and he was loosing his circulation.

"Push, miss, push."

"Shut up," yelled Hermione. "I know very well what I have to do so stop telling me,"

"Just the shoulders to go miss, one more push," said the medii care witch, ignoring what Hermione was yelling.

Hermione looked into Severus eyes as he looked back into hers.

"I cant," she told him in barley a whisper.

"Yes you can Hermione, I know you can, you know you can, you are a fighter, not someone who gives up," it was one of the fewer words that he had spoken to her all night.

She nodded, and with his words of encouragement, pushed out the child that was giving her so much pain.

It was over for her now, the pain was gone, Severus could just see the relief in her beautiful, honey, brown eyes.

"Look at your beautiful baby boy miss," said the medii care witch, with a smile showing Hermione a little face poking out of a bundle of blankets. How the hell she could smile after being yelled at so many times Severus never knew.

For the first time that night, Hermione smiled.

"My name is Hermione, not miss," she said taking the bundle of blankets.

"Hermione, that is a nice name, my nieces name is Hermione and my name is Jullie,' she said intruding herself.

Hermione smiled a polite smile and looked over at Severus as Jullie slipped quietly form the room.

"Look he's owes," she said looking down at the child in her arms.

Severus moved closer to the bed, he realised that he had moved back a fraction since Tristen had been born, he also realised that the numbness in his had was slowly returning back to normal.

He took a better look at the child that was his.

After Severus took in the beautiful features of his baby boy, he looked at Hermione, he could only see the top of her head, but when she looked up at him, he stared into her beautiful brown eyes, mesmerised by them.

"Tristen has your eyes," he said quietly to her as he picked up her hand in his, brought it to his lips and kissed it. "You don't know how much I love you." Hermione rally ever got to hear those three simple words coming from his mouth, so there for, when he did say it, it was like a blessing. She was speechless.

Just then a blinding flash of light illuminated one half of the dark room, Hermione, and Severus looked up, surprised that there was any other sign of movement in the room beside them selves. Tristen meanwhile let out a little cry, but he quietened down after one spat. The room quickly travelled into the depth of the darkness once more.

When Severus eyes had adjusted from the light flash going on so quickly, then turning into darkness straight away, he found that Jullie was behind it all, she stood there with a camera in both her hands to keep a steady grip on it and to keep it from falling to the ground, smashing it into many thousands of tiny pieces, for it did look very old.

"Sorry," they herd her say, "but I think that a photo lasts for ever." She brought the old camera up to her left eye, and snapped another shot. A blinding light and a flash later Jullie had managed to take another photo of their surprised faces. "It would help if you smiled,' she added with a smile on her face as well.

Hermione immediately smiled at Jullie's request, but Severus, not really the one for photos, had a small turn up of the lips, he did not smile because of the camera that was threatening to take photos, but of the fact that, for once in his life, he was happy, just the way he was, together with Hermione and Tristen.

"Great," said Jullie after she had taken the photo, and with a happy smile she left the room. Severus thought that maybe she was off to find other victims to take photos of.

Hermione groggy looked up at Severus, before handing him their child and closing her eyes to go to sleep, Severus did not blame her for wanting to, she must have been very tired after all that.

He held his child in his arms and after about two minutes, Tristen was snoring softly.

Jullie entered the room about three minutes later, and upon realising that Hermione was asleep whispered something to Severus.

"Here," she whispered "the photos that I took -" and before she could say or do anything more Hermione asked a sleepily question.

"How much?" she whispered.

What, what, what? Thought Severus, he was certainly not going to pay for them when he did not ask Jullie to take them.

"Hermione, go back to sleep, you need it, the photos are on me, but I will get a copy for myself," she added as a statement – not as a question. Good, thought Severus stubbornly. I was not going to pay for them anyway, even though he knew that he would if Hermione asked him.

"Have some chicken Severus," floated a voice to the left of him, in a voice that demanded the sentence he just said, not asked it.

"Hu?" asked Severus.

"She is getting suspicious, you have been staring at her for the past ten minutes," said Dumbeldore, pushing the plate of chicken towards him and loading it's contents onto the plate in front of Severus himself. "At least you're not drinking any coffee," he grinned at his own joke. Severus realised then that he was not in the quite room with Hermione and his child, but in the great hall, where there was no Jullie talking photos, no sleeping Hermione and no Tristen in his arms, but where the chatter was as loud as a screaming Mandrake.

'Coffee does not go will with chicken,' Severus snarled, took the food Albus had piled onto his plate, and started picking at it with his fork.

Albus must have noticed this because he had a comment to say on the topic; Severus noted that the headmaster always had a comment to say on any topic.

"You must eat something Severus, you have got classes in the morning."

"Don't reminded me," Severus said, then finely he took a bite of his food.

Albus cracked a grin before saying the very thing that was making him grin. "Just think of all the mean things you can say to her and all of her little friends."

Severus was on the verge of hitting the man as hard as he could on the head with his fist, but he could loose a job that way, so he refrained himself from doing so, instead he mentioned something.

"Your rubbing the fact that I love someone in my face aren't you?"

"Why yes of cause Severus, can't blame a man for having a little fun, don't you think?"

Severus ignored that comment and went back to picking at his food.

Quirrell started muttering in his ear and Severus, being who he was, decided to block him out, it was bad enough having the headmaster talking and cracking, what he called 'jokes' next to him all the time.

All though Severus wanted to be at the end of the table, somehow, he got plastered between two of the most annoying people at Hogwarts, he thought about that thought for a while, I'll take that back, ALL staff that go to Hogwarts are annoying.

"S-S-Snape, Snape, are you even l-listening to me?" Came Quirrell's annoying voice.

"Oh, for goodness sake, what is it the hell you want?" Severus patience got the better of him. He looked over to see Quirrell speechless and in shock.

After a while Severus went back to eating his chicken, thinking that Quirrell would not have the guts to speak to him again, but he was wrong.

"I-I just wanted to t-tell you about…" He started to babble on about something or other, Severus did not know, nor did he care.

"Snape, a-are you going to l-listen to me, or n-not?" came the angary voice of Quirrell. If you call that angary thought Snape, he rolled his eyes. For goodness sake, how annoying can one man get? He asked himself. Maybe if I put a silencing charm on him…

"W-Well, are you?" He was impatient now.

"I am listening Quirrell," just not taking in anything you say. Severus was about to tell him this piece of information, when he was so rudely interrupted.

"Good, well then, y-you see…" Blah, blah, blah, do the students even learn anything from him; I know I certainly would not.

Severus tried to look as interested as he could, he nodded his head a few time as if to agree with whatever Quirrell was saying, but his memories got in the way and he went to look over at her young, but still beautiful face, instead he got an eye full of Potter's, not what he was expecting.

Severus, forgetting all about his earlier intentions, took advantage of the situation and looked at Potter straight in the eye, just to give him a bit of a scare, and when Potter looked away he held his hand to his head, and gasped in pain, Severus wondered if he was the cause of such things, oh well, who cares about the boy anyway.

Severus looked back at the blubbering Professor, to find that he was not blubbering at all, but was looking in the direction that Severus himself was looking just a minute ago – at Potter.

Severus cleared his throat to get Quirrell back to talking about nothing important and must have done so a little to loud then he expected, for suddenly a lot of people where looking at him.

"Are you feeling alright my friend?" came the mocking voice of Albus. "Maybe you should go to your chambers, take a long swig of sleeping drought and catch up on your zzzzzzzz's, after all you need all the strength you can get, you have classes to teach tomorrow, first years to teach tomorrow," he added with a grin.

Severus sighed a sigh of relief.

"Anything to get away from s-s-s-stuttering Quirrell," said Severus as he stood up, glad that the head master was dismissing him, and headed down to his chambers but not before taking one more look at Hermione Jane Granger.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Well, it's not exactly my fault, " said Hermione looking angrily into Snapes eyes dark, black eyes._

_"He's the one who did it," as soon as she said this, she covered her mouth in horror, and looked over at the headmaster._

_Severus Snape and Hermione Granger were in Albus Dumbldore's office because of an incident that occurred in potions class. Professor Slughorn was standing by the door, but he was not butting into the conversation like his usall self would be doing._

_"I most certainly did nothing to you," Snape retaliated in a menacing voice. Before Hermione could stop her self she blurted out words that under the circumstances, would not make any sense, not that anything in the conversation that the two sixteen year olds were having would make any sense._

_"Yes you did, you did something to my potion and it exploded in my face," she used the sleave of her right arm to wipe of some soot that was still fresh on her face. " The next thing I knew, I was sitting involuntary on your dam lap!"_

_"I never did anything to your potion," he told her in a snarly voice, ignoring the last sentence she had spoken. "I__don't even know you."_

_It was then when her face changed, it went from extremely angary to blank, in a matter of seconds, Snape noticed that she was turning white too._

_"Miss Granger," came the wise voice of Albus Dumbldore. "I think it wise that we have a little chat." Hermione nodded her Head._

_Horace, you may leave," Slughorn left the room immediately. "Mr Snape," Albus nodded his head in Snapes direction. Severus, realising that was an invitation for him to leave, took the opportunity up quickly, and left before anyone in the room could speak._

_Severus made his way down to the dungeons. That stupid girl had ruined his potion; thankfully Professor Slughorn was letting him redo it. Snape came to the door and stepped into the cold classroom. There was a note set on the desk closest to him._

_Mr Snape I have other things to attend to tonight,_

_I am sure you can handle making this potion on_

_your own, just make sure you clean everything_

_up and leave a sample of your potion on my desk._

_Horace Slughorn_

_Severus sighed and acciod the least shabbiest looking cauldron in sight to the desk he was standing in front of. He then made his way to the student cupboard and found the things that he needed to make his potion._

_When he had gotten everything gathered he sat in his assigned seat._

_"Well," he told himself. "Lets do this…again," Snape was disappointed that he had to restart his potion form the start. He was almost finished when she appeared on his lap and ruined it all._

_An hour later and half way through the potion, the room was hot, instead of its usall coldness._

_As mush as Severus loved, and excelled beyond all expectations in potions, he, at the moment would rather be doing his Defence Agents the Dark Arts homework._

_Another hour later, the room was not only hot, but it smelt of rotten eggs, even so, there was a perfect potion sitting in front of Severus Snape. He bottled it carefully as not to spill any, and put it on his professor's desk. He then said a cleaning charm, and put everything back in there respectable places._

_Severus Snape was not the one to do this for any teacher, but Slughorn was different, Snape respected him, and since Severus enjoyed potions, the least he could do was put everything back._

_He left the room, with the only sign of him being there was the heat and the foul smell. He then made his way to the great hall, dinner had to be half over._

_Once Snape walked through the double doors and made his way over to the Slytherin table, and sat in the available space between Crabbe and Malfoy._

_He then looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw her sitting there, talking and laughing with Evens and Potter._

_"Thank god she got soughed into Gryffindor," he said aloud._

_"Ar," came Crabbe's voice to the left of him. Snape stared at Crabbe, who was starting to shake slightly because of the menacing look that Snape was giving him, bit he managed to say something._

_"S-She did not get s-soughed into Gryffindor."_

_"Well then why is she sitting over there if she is not part of that house?" Snape Snapped._

_"B-Because she does not like the house that she was s-soughed into," said Crabbe, cowering like a mouse stuck in a corner by a cat with large teeth. He looked over at Goyle, who was more interested with his food then anything that was going on around him. Crabbe then looked back at Snape._

_"And what house did she get soughed into? Snape asked through gritted teeth._

_Get a grip, Severus told himself; maybe she got soughed into Hufflepuff, it wouldn't surprise me, or maybe she got into Ravenclaw, she might not be as dumb as she looks…_

_While Snape was thinking of possibilities of what house this girl could be in, Crabbe looked over at Goyle, and cleared his throat, trying to get his attention, but failing miserably, after all Goyle was far to interested in his food, than anything around him, as Crabbe noted before. With not much choice he turned back to Snape._

_Crabbe's voice brought Snape back out of his daydream, and all he caught was the word 'ours.' Before Snape could realise what the word meant, Crabbe was sitting next to a very confused Goyle._

_"Grrr," grumbled Snape before moving his plate out of the way and proceeding to bang his head senseless on the table. "Why me, why?" he questioned himself._

_"Don't do that," said a voice to him, but this time it was on his right._

_"You look like an idiot, and I do not want to sit net to an idiot, go sit over there," said Malfoy pointing to a free space a couple of seats up._

_"Thanks for the encouragement," said Snape sarcastically._

_"No problem," said Malfoy. "Now, what's got your knickers in a knot? I bet it's that girl that landed on you in the middle of potions class._

_"What? How do you even know about that? You were in transfiguration, drooling over Black."_

_"Call her Narcissa, not Black, I don't want everyone thinking that I like Black," he took a moment to look over at the Gryffindor table, shuddered and turned back to Snape with a disgusted look on his face. " Someone told the paintings, and when the paintings know things like that, news spreads, fast," he laughed, it was not a nice, friendly laugh, but a mean one, he then turned back to his meal._

_To Snape, Malfoy was not what you would call a friend but someone to have a civilised conversation with, Snape did not have friends, but he did have people that he could tale to._

_Severus started to pile some food on to his plate._

_About fifteen minutes later people started making their way out of the great hall, and Snape looked over at the Gryffindor table just in time to see that the headmaster was leading the Granger girl out of the hall it's self._


End file.
